1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hand tool with multiplying force to loosen or tighten wheel nuts on a vehicle.
2. Related Art
A hand tool used in loosening the wheel nuts that a frozen by rust or tightly secured has been exemplified by several patents. Most use gears as like U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,964 in which Osmond discloses a hand tool with coordinated gear assembly and a bracing rod or U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,879 where Mantilla discloses a hand tool with a multiple step down gears making it compact. Or as a variation from gearing there is U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,290 in which Haun uses a hydraulic driven mechanism. These and others are listed for your review.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,095 U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,876 U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,047 U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,290 U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,297 U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,308 U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,914 U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,170 U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,475 U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,964 U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,254 U.S. Pat. No. 636,706 U.S. Pat. No. 535,006 U.S. Pat. No. 304,075 U.S. Pat. No. 200,950
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a wheel nut loosening and/or tightening system with simple engineering that provides the user with ease, speed and stability. This and other objects will be become apparent from further reading of the detailed descriptions with reference drawings and appended claims.